La Estrella de Navidad
by maryluz-mty
Summary: El deseo de un niño nuevo en el Hogar de Pony, pedido a la Estrella de Navidad, podría cumplir el deseo más anelado de cierta pecosa que hace 2 años se separó de su amor. Fic escritó en el 2001


Cuento Corto La Estrella de Navidad Por Maryluz

Era una mañana previa a la Navidad, sumamente hermosa. Había nevado toda la noche y ahora el paisaje se veía totalmente diferente: la nieve había dado un ambiente navideño a la cabaña que servía como hogar a muchos niños sin padres.

-¡Jiiimmmyyyy , Jiiiiimmmmmyyyy! – se escuchaba la voz de Candy gritando al tiempo en que corría entre la nieve.

-¡Jefe! – contestó Jimmy al grito de Candy acercándose en su caballo hasta el Hogar de Pony.

-¡Has traído el árbol!, ¡Que bien! – se alegró Candy

-Claro Jefe, mi papá, el señor Cartway, me pidió que trajera el árbol y me dió permiso de quedarme a ayudarles a arreglarlo. – Jimmy bajó del caballo y Candy con un silbido llamo a los chicos del hogar para que le ayudaran a meterlo.

-¡Candy!, Esa no es forma de llamar a los chicos – retaba la Hermana María a Candy.

-Lo siento hermana – dijo Candy a modo de disculpa sacando la lengua – creo que nunca podré ser una dama – rió Candy.

-No Candy, tu siempre serás una chica revoltosa como nosotros – dijo Jhon riendo. Candy puso cara de pocos amigos y le aventó una bola de nieve en la cara a Jhon.

-Bien, basta, basta, todos ayuden a meter el árbol. – dijo la señorita Pony al tiempo en que todos ayudaban a bajar el árbol del trineo que traía Jimmy.

El ambiente dentro del hogar de Pony era totalmente festivo, entre todos los niños, Candy, la Hermana María y la señorita Pony, se habían encargado de adornar el inmenso árbol que les había regalado el señor Cartway, padre adoptivo de Jimmy por casi tres años. Jimmy ahora tenía 12 años y era un niño feliz, al lado de ese gran hombre, cuidando de la finca, los caballos y las vacas; había aprendido a ser todo un vaquero al igual que Tom, que cada año los acompañaba en esas fechas a pasar la Navidad.

Candy pasaba cada año en su querido hogar de Pony ayudando a sus dos madres a preparar los regalos y la comida para la Navidad, así mismo Albert, Anni y Archi solían llegar el mismo día de la Navidad con mas regalos y comida, para pasar una feliz noche buena con ellos. Era una visita que comenzaba a repetirse, ya llevaban dos años con ella y la señorita Pony rogaba porque se hiciera tradición en el hogar.

Después de la comida en el hogar de Pony hacía dos años, Candy había vuelto a trabajar con el doctor Martin, era un lugar en donde le gustaba estar y ayudar a los niños a sentirse mejor. Nada le gustaba mas que ayudar a los niños, por eso siempre procuraba regresar en la época navideña para ayudar a sus madres.

Una mirada triste se asomaba por la puerta viendo como todos los niños se encontraba contentos adornando el árbol de Navidad o colgando las medias en la chimenea. Candy se encontraba subida sobre una escalera ayudada por Jimmy para colocar la mas inmensa estrella de Navidad que había visto. En un movimiento en falso, Candy perdió el equilibrio y por poco se cae con todo y estrella, pero en un movimiento de Jimmy la escalera se ubicó justo en el pie de Candy dejando la estrella en su lugar para alegría de todos y alivio de aquellos ojos tristes.

Candy bajó de la escalera mas aliviada de lo que todos suponían, había visto aquella carita triste asomándose por la puerta y había perdido la concentración haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Candy se dirigió hasta el lugar donde había visto la carita del niño. No lo recordaba, quizás era un niño nuevo y por eso no participaba en las labores del arreglo del árbol. Candy llegó hasta la puerta y no vio a nadie. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a los dormitorios, allí encontró a un pequeño niño sentado en una de las literas moviendo inquietamente sus piernitas que no llegaban al suelo. Candy lo miro fijamente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Si, era un niño nuevo, había tantos en el hogar a últimas fechas que ya no parecía recordarlos a todos. Trataba de memorizare sus nombres y sus caras, pero aveces no lo lograba. El pequeño se encontraba sentado viendo al piso, vestía un pequeño oberol verde y unos zapatitos cafés, su carita estaba chorreada por las lagrimas, tenía el cabello negro y era de tez blanca.

-¡Hola! – dijo Candy al momento el pequeño volteo a verla y abrió grandemente los ojos.- Por que no vienes con los demás niños y nos ayudas a arreglar el árbol. - Ofreció Candy, pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra y volvió su vista al suelo moviendo sus piernitas de un lado a otro. Candy se aproximó hasta el pequeño y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? – volvió a preguntar Candy. Pero el pequeño volvió a negar.- ¿Por qué?, ¿Estás triste? – y el pequeño afirmo con la cabeza. Candy entonces se sentó con él en la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente. – No estés triste, mañana es Navidad y es un día muy feliz para todos, hay dulces, regalos y mucho amor. ¿Quisieras algo especial para esta Navidad?.- el pequeño alzo la cabeza para ver a Candy en su mirada se veía la tristeza reflejada y con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas dijo.

-Tu te pareces mucho a mi mamá, quisiera que tu fueras mi mamá. – dijo el niñito tristemente. Candy sintió mucha ternura y lo abrazo.

-Yo seré tu mamá – dijo Candy en un gesto por hacer feliz al pequeño. El pequeño abrazo a Candy y comenzó a reír.

-¿Y quién será mi papá? –pregunto el pequeño, ante lo que Candy no supo que responder, por unos momentos se quedo pensando, hasta que el pequeño alzó la vista y sus inmensos ojos azules le recordaron los ojos azul profundo de Terry.

-Ya lo veremos después. – contesto Candy con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ernest, pero mamá siempre solía decirme Tico.

-¡Tico!, es bonito, te diré Tico yo también. – y Candy y el pequeño Tico sonrieron – ¿Cuántos años tienes Tico? – el pequeño intentaba contar con su mano los pequeños deditos, en un esfuerzo le mostró a Candy tres deditos de su mano derecha. – ah, tienes 3 años, ya eres todo un caballerito, por que no vienes con nosotros a adornar el árbol, me encantaría que estuvieras allí.

-Si – el pequeño Tico se levanto y tomo a Candy de la mano para conducirla hasta el salón. Cuando llegaron el pequeñin le señalo a Candy la estrella que adornaba la punta del árbol. – Mamá siempre decía que en Navidad aparecía una estrella en el cielo, una estrella como esa, que si le pedíamos un deseo con todo nuestro corazón, la estrella de Navidad nos lo concedería. Por eso yo le he pedido a esa estrella, la que esta en el árbol, que tenga una mamá tan buena y tan bonita como ella y ¡me la ha concedido! - rió el pequeñin.

Ante el comentario del pequeño Tico y ver su brillante mirada al observar la estrella del árbol, Candy comenzó a sentirse mal. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a un niño tan chico que ella no podría ser su nueva mamá?, ella no podría adoptarlo. Por un momento penso en explicarle, pero al verlo tan contento, ayudando a colocar los adornos a los demás chicos y sonreír alegremente, Candy decidió dejarlo para cuando la Navidad hubiese pasado.

El árbol de Navidad quedo adornado con luces de colores, velas, esferas, moños, flores de noche buena y escarcha que semejaba nieve. Todo había quedado muy bonito, Candy, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se habían encargado de poner dulces en las medias y colocar los regalos bajo el árbol.

Casi a la media noche Candy fue a darle una vuelta a los chicos para arroparlos bien y asegurarse que no fueran a estar destapados y con el frío enfermaran. Volvió a cubrir a Jhon que por costumbre tenía el sacar una pierna de entre las sabanas. Arropo bien a Emili que se había descubierto. Pero al llegar a la última litera del cuarto y buscar al pequeño Tico, no lo encontró en su cama. Candy se preocupo por el pequeño, hacía mucho frío para que anduviera por los pasillos de la casa. Candy salió del dormitorio y comenzó a llamarlo en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

Después de recorrer todos los cuartos, por fin lo encontró. Estaba parado frente a la ventana que se encontraba en el salón viendo hacía afuera.

-¿Tico que haces aquí a estas horas? –pregunto Candy acercándose al pequeño.

-¡Mamá! – corrió el pequeñin para abrazarse a las piernas de Candy – estaba buscando la estrella de Navidad en el cielo, quiero pedirle también un papá. Pero creo que le estoy dando muy poco tiempo ¿verdad mamá?, mañana es Navidad y los papás no llegan tan rápido, ¿verdad mamá?, aun así no la pude ver. Es que a la estrella del árbol ya le pedí el deseo de una mamá, pero tu estabas aquí y solo tuve que desear fuertemente de que tu fueras mi mamá, pero no se como quiero que sea mi papá, nuca tuve un papá no se como debería ser un papá. ¿Tu sabes como debería ser un papá, mamá? – Candy estaba atenta a la charla del pequeño, se sentía triste y a la vez muy contenta y emocionada por oír al pequeño decirle mamá.

-Yo tampoco he tenido un papá, Tico – se arrodillo ante el pequeño – yo también fui huérfana por muchos años hasta que una buena familia me adopto, yo no tuve ni papá, ni mamá. No podría decirte bien como es un papá, pero imagino que debe ser un hombre bueno, de noble corazón y cálidos sentimientos.

-Que me cargue en sus hombros y me enseñe lo bello que es el cielo y juegue con migo.

-Si también, quizás así pudiera ser un papá.

-Si, así debe ser mi papá – sonrió el pequeño.

-Bueno, quizás puedas soñar con él esta noche, ya es hora de que vayas a la cama, esta haciendo mucho frío y mañana es un día muy importante y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

-Si mamá – el pequeñito abrazo a Candy por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Candy le devolvió el beso dándoselo en la frente. Después se levanto y lo tomo de la mano para conducirlo a su cama.

-Sería lindo que realmente Tico pudiera ser mi hijo –pensaba Candy mientras se asomaba por ultima vez al cuarto de los pequeños y apagaba la pequeña luz que aun continuaba encendida.

Por fin el tan anhelado día de noche buena había llegado, los chicos del hogar se habían levantado temprano, estaban todos muy emocionado porque por la noche llegaría Santaclos, en su trineo, volando por los aires jalado por sus renos voladores. Era una fantasía que aun no se rompía en el hogar. Los mas pequeños disfrutaban con la historia de Rodolfo el Reno de la nariz roja, que Jhon se deleitaba en contarles una y otra vez.

Candy ayudaba en la cocina, muy temprano había llegado un mensajero de la familia Andrew con todo lo necesario para preparar la cena. Jimmy se encontraba con Tom bajando la leche que el padre de Tom daba al hogar todos los días. Todo era festivo en el hogar.

La noche había llegado muy pronto, los pequeños se encontraban entonando una canción navideña acompañados al piano por Annie quien hacía unas horas había llegado acompañada de Archi, todo era felicidad, Albert jugaba con los pequeños, al igual que Tom y Jimmy.

Candy había estado tan ocupada todo el día que no se había percatado de que el pequeño Tico no se encontraba presente. Dejó el salón para buscarlo por la cabaña. Recorrió todos los cuartos sin éxito, Tico no estaba en ninguna parte, por un momento pensó que lo encontraría en los dormitorios como el día anterior, pero no, el pequeño tampoco estaba en los dormitorios.

Llegó hasta el salón asustada, Tico no estaba en la cabaña y afuera estaba oscuro y hacía frío, Tico podría estar muy mal si había salido. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba con Jhon y algunos otros chicos. Habló a Jhon para que saliera al pasillo sin que nadie lo viera.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? –preguntó Jhon con su voz despreocupada.

-¿Has visto a Tico?

-A Tico...

-Si, si a Ernest, estaba contigo hace unas horas, ¿lo has visto?

-N..No.

-Piensalo bien Jhon, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste? – dijo Candy mas desesperada.

-Pues me parece que estaba discutiendo algo con Abraham, el chico nuevo.

-Dile que venga – dijo Candy algo triste, ¿Qué habría pasado para que Tico se ausentara?.

-¿Qué pasa pecosa? – dijo Abraham a Candy con furia

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así a Candy? – grito Jhon tomando a Abraham por el sweter.

-Basta Jhon, solo quiero saber que discutías con Tico.

-Ah, ese bebe dijo que tu eras su mamá, que la tonta estrella del árbol le había concedido su deseo. Solo lo saque de su error.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – dijo Candy molestándose por la actitud irresponsable del tal Abraham.

-Le dije la verdad, tu no puedes adoptarlo porque no estas casada y esa estúpida estrella del árbol es incapaz de cumplir ningún deseo.

-No tenías ningún derecho de hechar a perder la felicidad de ese niño, es muy chico para entender, eso no te correspondía decírselo, yo lo iba a hacer.

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo te fueras a la Clínica y lo dejaras aquí solo de nuevo?, tu no deberías haberlo ilusionado de esa forma, ¿Quién es mas irresponsable ahora?, ¿Yo por haberle dicho la verdad o tu por haberlo ilusionado sin posibilidades de cumplirle el sueño? – Candy se quedo callada, en cierta parte Abraham tenía razón, apezar de ser un niño de tan solo 9 años, Abraham hablaba de forma muy madura.

-Solo quiero saber a donde se fue.

-No lo se, se enojo tanto que se fue corriendo.

Candy salió del hogar de Pony para buscarlo fuera, hacía frío y el pequeño podría estar temblando y podría enfermar. Candy no sabía hacia donde se había ido, pero lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo. Caminaba entre la nieve para tratar de ver sus pequeñas huellas, pero el viento se había encargado de borrarlas.

En el padre árbol Tico se encontraba sollozando, había creído que realmente la estrella de Navidad del árbol le había cumplido el deseo que tanto su corazón anhelaba, pero Abraham lo había sacado de su error. No, su mamá no podría haberle mentido, era noche buena y estaba seguro de que la estrella de Navidad de noche buena podría cumplirle su deseo. Si tan solo pudiera verla, pero al voltear al cielo, las nubes lo cubrían por completo, ni una sola estrella se veía. Una pálida luna se asomaba entre algunas nubes, pero no se podían ver las estrellas. Tico se sintió triste y comenzó a llorar. Unos pasos que se acercaban hasta el padre árbol lo asustaron y tallándose los ojos pudo distinguir una figura alta que estaba al frente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?, ¿No sabes que es Noche buena y Santaclos no tarda en llegar? – dijo la persona al pequeño.

-Estaba buscando en el cielo la estrella de Navidad.

-¿Para qué buscas esa estrella? – dijo el desconocido.

-Porque quiero pedirle un deseo... – dijo el chico algo triste – pero las nubes no me dejan ver las estrellas.

-Cuando alguien desea algo, no hay nube que oculte nada. Si tu deseas algo con el corazón solo piensa en ello y tu deseo se cumplirá sin necesidad de que veas esa estrella. – dijo el desconocido al pequeño.

-Pero yo deseo con todo el corazón que Candy sea mi mamá y que pronto aparezca también mi papá.

-¿Candy tu mamá? ¿Vienes del hogar de Pony? –pregunto el desconocido.

-Si. Ayer le pedí a la estrella del árbol que Candy fuera mi mamá, y ella me dijo que si, que ella sería mi mamá. Pero Abraham me dijo que Candy no podía ser mi mamá porque no es casada. – comenzó a sollozar el pequeño.

-No te preocupes, quizás los deseos más fuetes si se hacen realidad... – dijo el desconocido mirando al cielo – ¡mira!

La mirada del niño siguió la mano del hombre que señalaba el cielo, las nubes se habían abierto lo suficiente y permitían ver un hermoso cielo estrellado. En medio de aquellas estrellas brillaba una hermosa estrella grande y luminosa que centellaba entre todas, proporcionando una tenue luz como la de la luna. Entonces la carita del pequeño Tico se ilumino con asombro, muy emocionado cerro los ojos y junto sus manitas al tiempo en que pensaba y deseaba con todo el corazón.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo el Hombre tomando al pequeño tico y sentándolo en sus hombros – hay que ir al Hogar de Pony, seguramente tu mamá estará preocupada.

Candy había recorrido los alrededores del hogar sin encontrar a Tico por ninguna parte, era hora de pedirle ayuda a sus amigos. Candy entro corriendo hasta el salón donde todo permanecía igual, cantos, risas, juegos...

-¡No encuentro a Tico! – dijo Candy al borde de las lagrimas. Todos voltearon a verla, la canción se detuvo y los niños que jugaban también. Todos volteaban hasta donde estaba Candy.

-¿Te llamas Tico? – preguntó el hombre que justo en esos momentos entraba al salón con Tico al hombro. Y el pequeñito afirmaba con la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron mudos, Candy había volteado para ver de quien era la voz que le parecía tan familiar y que traía a Tico en hombros. No lo podía creer, allí estaba parado al frente, usaba un pantalón café claro y un abrigo de un café mas oscuro, no había cambiado nada, seguía usando su cabello largo, y sus ojos azul profundo brillaban con felicidad.

-Mamá – dijo Tico dándole los brazos a Candy, esta se acerco para tomarlo en brazos sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Terry! – pronunció por fin Candy

-¿Aceptarían que pase la Navidad con ustedes? –preguntó Terry a los presentes. Los niños comenzaron a correr hasta él y lo jalaron del abrigo para llevarlo hasta dentro del salón. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María sonrieron ante la actitud de los niños. Albert se acerco a saludar a Terry, Archi y Anni también lo hicieron. Solo Candy permanecía viéndolo, se veía tan feliz.

Candy siguió ayudando a las señorita Pony y a la hermana María. De reojo veía a Terry que jugaba con todos los niños del hogar y más con Tico, quien se encontraba feliz, riendo y jugando con todos. Candy tenía la curiosidad de saber que hacía Terry en el hogar, hacía dos años ya que se habían separado, él debería estar pasando estas importantes fechas al lado de su prometida, Susana Marlow.

-¡Dos años dios! – dijo Candy casi en un susurro mientras servía chocolate caliente para acompañar los buñuelos que la señorita Pony había preparado para todos.

-Dos años Candy- se escucho la voz de Annie que espolvoreaba el azúcar sobre los buñuelos. – si ya van dos años. ¿Que hará Terry aquí?, ¿crees que vino a buscarte?

-Y a quien si no – se escucho la voz de Archie que se había aproximado a las dos chicas y había escuchado lo que comentaba Annie.

-Pero... ¿y Susana? – se preguntaba Candy.

-He escuchado ciertos rumores de que Susana se iba a casar, siempre pense que sería con Terry, no recuerdo haber leído la nota de con quien. – dijo Archi

-¿Quizá solo vino a invitart?e – fue el comentario de Annie, al ver la cara triste de Candy se disculpo – lo siento Candy, lo siento.

-No, esta bien, quizá solo vino a eso, estaré preparada para cuando me lo diga. – Candy se alejo de los chicos.

-Aun no lo olvida. – dijo Annie observando caminar a Candy que se dirigía hasta donde estaban los chicos del hogar, Albert y Terry jugando.

-Dos años es poco tiempo para olvidar tanto amor. – dijo Archie.

Las risas y los juegos siguieron por poco tiempo, la señorita Pony y la hermana María hicieron pasar a todos a una enorme mesa improvisada en el salón. Candy, Annie, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se encargaron de servir a todos. Terry no quitaba la vista de Candy quien había pasado muy cerca de él para servirle. Cuando Candy se agacho para servir la sopa Terry alcanzo a susurrarle al oído.

-Te ves hermosa de mamá.. – dijo Terry al tiempo en que Candy lo observó poniendose roja..

La cena transcurrió entre risas y alegría, hubo brindis por la salud de todos y llegado el momento se repartieron los regalos. Todos los niños estaban felices, jugaban con todo lo que se les había regalado, todos estaban tan contentos y emocionados que no querían dormir. La señorita Pony y la hermana María batallaron mucho para hacer que los niños entraran a sus camas. Por fin todos los niños entraron a sus camas, Albert, Annie y Achi se despidieron de todos viendo que Terry no daba señales de quererse ir.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! – dijo la señorita Pony a Albert, Annie y Archi. Todos se despidieron. – Buenas noches Terry – dijo la señorita Pony despidiéndose de Terry y empujando a la hermana María hacía adentro.

-Buenas noches y muchas gracias – se despido Terry de ambas damas, al tiempo en que sujetaba a Candy de la muñeca para evitar que ella también se fuera.

-¡Candy! – dijo Terry buscando las palabras – quisiera...

-Invitarte a mi boda – penso completar Candy, pero no se atrevió. Terry aun la sujetaba por la muñeca, entonces coloco la otra mano entre ambas.

-Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, no se si sea correcto venir aquí ahora...

-Y pedirte que me acompañes en mi boda – volvió a pensar Candy

-Para invitarte...

-A mi boda – volvió a pensar

-Mas bien para pedirte...

-Que asistas a mi boda – de nuevo penso.

-Para rogarte... – Terry miraba a Candy a los ojos, Candy tenía lágrimas, solo esperaba que Terry dijera la palabra para tratar de sonreír, felicitarlo y decirle que con gusto, aun que no fuera.

-Que te cases conmigo. – Candy se quedo muda, retiro de forma apresurada la mano que Terry sostenía y se recargo en la entrada. Terry la seguía mirando, Candy volteo su cara para que Terry no la viera llorar, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué Terry le pedía matrimonio? ¿Qué paso con Susana?

-Creo que he sido muy tonto al pedírtelo de esa forma Candy, pero creo que si tienes un hijo le hace falta un padre – dijo Terry con un dejo de risa que Candy pudo notar.

-¿Un hijo? – volteo Candy a ver a Terry directo a los ojos.

-Tico me dijo que tu eras su mamá y que esperaba que la Estrella de Navidad se apresurara en traerle un padre. Creo que los deseos en Navidad se pueden cumplir, claro si tu me aceptas...

-¡Terry! – Candy se quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – ¿y Susana?, pense que estarías a punto de casarte con ella.

-Susana si esta a punto de casarse, pero no conmigo, se enamoro de un actor que acaba de ingresar a la compañía Stanford y me libero del compromiso para comprometerse con otro. Ella sabía que nunca podría ganarse mi amor, ella sabía que yo solo te amo a ti.

-¡Terry! – Candy entonces estiro los brazos para abrazar a Terry, quien se apróximo a ella y la beso tiernamente.

De la casa hogar de Pony se escucharon vitoreos y la puerta se abrió dejando salir una pequeña figura que llegaba corriendo hasta Candy y Terry.

-¡Mamá! – gritaba el pequeño Tico, al tiempo en que quien se agachaba para tomarlo en brazos era Terry.

-¿Tu serás mi papá? – pregunto Tico curioso.

-¡Si Tico! – Tico abrazo a Terry por el cuello y le dio un gran beso, al tiempo en que con su otra manita abrazaba a Candy y le daba otro beso.

-Mi mamá tenía razón, la estrella de Navidad me concedió el deseo de tener un papá que jugara conmigo y me llevara en hombros y una mamá tan buena y tan bonita como ella...

En el cielo la estrella de Navidad brillaba como la propia luna, iluminando el hogar de Pony que se encontraba lleno de Felicidad, calor y amor.

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!

MaryLuz


End file.
